


Private Moments

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two manips and a short ficlet, that I did for the 'Time in a Bottle' Baggins Birthday Celebration at Tol Eressëa in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Moments

It was a rare weekend off—no filming, no costume fittings, no rehearsals—and Sean and Elijah decided to spend it camping and hiking on their own. Pete had recommended a quiet place about 2 ½ hours from Wellington, along the eastern coast, that belonged to a friend of his. It was a beautiful drive, and they could camp right on the beach.

They left shortly after breakfast on Saturday and drove northeast along the edge of Kaitoke Regional Park. They didn’t go to any of the filming sites, but instead parked and walked to a small stream about half a mile from the road that Viggo had discovered and told them about. It was very isolated, peaceful and green, just as he’d said, and they sat quietly on some rocks while the sound of the water washed the week’s tension away. After a while, they walked slowly back to their car, their arms around one another.

After leaving the main highway at Carterton, the roads grew much narrower and were full of twists and turns, alternately going through tree tunnels and wide vistas. Sean drove with his usual ‘Safety Hobbit’ care, while Elijah kept track of their location on the map—and filled the car with music that, surprisingly, was music that Sean actually recognized and listened to himself. They drove for mile after mile, rarely coming across another vehicle or signs of habitation—coming from southern California, it was hard for them to fathom such empty spaces.

They finally arrived at their camping site, and when Sean parked the car, Elijah erupted from the passenger seat and began dancing around. He opened Sean’s door, pulled him out and leapt into his arms, legs locked around Sean’s waist, scattering kisses across Sean’s face. “Seanie, Seanie, Seanie... I can’t believe we’re finally here... this is brilliant!!"

Sean hugged him close, spinning slowly around and laughing under the onslaught of Elijah’s exuberance. “Alright, Elwood, what’s say we unload the car, set up the tent and have some lunch. I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry!!”

Elijah kissed him one last time and slowly slid down Sean’s body to the ground. He patted Sean’s belly and smiled wickedly, “Well, I sure wouldn’t want Pete to accuse me of starving Samwise and ruining the film!”

Sean smiled good-naturedly and began pulling the tent and ice chest from the trunk. “Brat! Don’t just stand there looking like a wet dream in sneakers—the sooner we get set up, the sooner we can start relaxing!” Elijah stuck out his tongue, but amicably pitched in and they quickly got the tent up and everything put away. Once lunch was finished, they went down to the water and walked along the sand for at least a mile, seeing several flocks of sheep in the distance, but never once spotting another human being. When they got back to their camp, they swam for a while to cool off, then Sean read while Elijah dozed in the sun.

After dinner they sat beside the campfire, watching as the sun slowly set and the stars filled the sky. Elijah’s head drooped on Sean’s shoulder, and his body slumped against Sean. Sean tightened his arm around Elijah and sighed with contentment. This was what they had needed—just the two of them alone, away from the hustle and bustle, the stress and the sheer hard work of filming. He kissed the top of Elijah’s shorn head, “Come on, Lig... it’s late and we’re both exhausted. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

“ ‘kay,” mumbled Elijah, and he stood swaying slightly as Sean doused the fire. They crawled into the tent and undressed in the dark. Elijah lay on his side and Sean pressed against his back and pulled him close, letting the sound of the waves lull them into sleep.

It was still dark when Elijah awoke, chilled and slightly disoriented. Once he remembered where he was—and who he was with—he snuggled into Sean’s warmth and pulled the edge of the sleeping bag over them. He truly intended to go back to sleep, but Sean’s scent and the feel of Sean’s body against his was too wonderful, too intoxicating, to resist. His hands stroked Sean’s chest, his back, the wonderfully firm roundness of his ass. The tightening of Sean’s embrace was all the warning Elijah had before he found himself on his back. Their passion slowly ebbed and flowed and when it finally crested like the waves, their cries of completion echoed in the stillness of the dawn.

“Love you, Sean!”

“Love you, Elijah!” 


End file.
